


Do You Believe In Luck?

by that_one_67_impala



Series: Do You Believe In Luck? [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: ASL, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Deaf Clint Barton, EVENTUAL SMUT I PROMISE, F/F, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, M/M, Panic Attacks, Peter doesn't eat, Peter knows sign, Wade is worried, Wade panics a lot, bucky is the cool uncle, especially with Peter, lots of fluff, slight angst with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_67_impala/pseuds/that_one_67_impala
Summary: Peter never really believed in luck. He wished on eyelashes and shooting stars, but he didn’t *believe* in it. That is until he’s hunted by an organization known for their experiments on mutants and mutates of all ages. Luck and love help overcome incredible obstacles and get Peter out of the stickiest situation of his life; all while fighting with the fact that he’s falling for the mercenary with a hit list higher than the number of people the Avengers and Peter have saved combined.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy, so sorry I'm shit at naming chapters, maybe I could do it once the series is finished. *Shrug* or get help from a friend.

It had been another long night on patrol, and juggling college, work at the Bugle and being Spider-Man was getting hard. It was already four a.m. when Peter finally swung back to his and Wade’s apartment.

Hopefully, Wade was also done for the night, since he really needed some food and a warm body to sleep by (Wade’s also a cuddle-slut, so that’s another plus to sleeping with the mercenary).

The young man opened the window silently and shut it when he climbed inside the decently warm apartment. He stripped off his suit and climbed into the shower, not wanting to wake the brute of a boyfriend that was probably passed out in the next room.

Though, call him selfish, he did kind of want the other to join him.

\----

Wade had gotten back from patrol about an hour before Peter, well over enough time to change, get something to eat, and sleep; though he didn’t go to sleep because he figured the young hero would be home soon enough. He decided to go out and get them some take-out knowing that Peter had a habit of forgetting to eat while out on patrol.

Knowing it was his favorite, Wade picked up some Chinese from down the street and got a two-liter bottle of Pepsi, figuring the young crime-fighter would need some caffeine after being out all night.

When Wade got back to the apartment it was nearly four-fifteen. The sun wouldn’t be up for another hour or two being that it was only about August in Queens, New York. He unlocked the apartment quietly just in case the spider was sleeping, which he probably wasn’t, and shut it behind him as he put the keys back on the counter.

\----

Peter was searching for clothes after his shower when he noticed Wade wasn’t home.

 _“Weird…”_ He thought as he slipped into a pair of boxers and one of Wade’s large pullover sweatshirts. _“Wade’s usually home before me… I guess he got caught up.”_ He shrugged.

Just as Peter was going to climb into bed and wait for Wade there, he heard the front door unlock and stuck himself to the corner of the ceiling and wall where the intruder wouldn’t see him, putting his mask on as a cautionary reflex.

Peter webbed the hand that came into view, forcing them to drop the bag on the ground then webbed their torso to the door as it shut, dropping down from his spot in the corner.

Wade blinked at Peter for a minute, the bottle of Pepsi in his free hand. “Uh, Petey?” He chuckled, “Whatcha doin’?” It wasn’t the first time Wade had come home unannounced and Peter webbed him to the nearest object, so the mercenary was a bit used to it by now and was glad it was a reflex his boyfriend _did_ have in case someone uninvited did come to their apartment.

Peter tilted his head and stood straight, walking to the man webbed to his wall and pulled his hood down to see a cocky grin attached to a scarred-but-beautiful face. “Wade, goddammit.” He breathed, cutting him loose from the webs and picking up the paper bag he’d dropped. “You can’t do that. Why didn’t you text me?” He asked, sitting down on the couch next to his boyfriend as they started to dig into the food that thankfully hadn’t been ruined.

Wade chuckled and watched Peter as he cut him free, smiling softly as they started to eat. “I didn’t text because I didn’t know if you were in the middle of a fight, swinging, or asleep.” He explained as Peter proceeded to eat the entire container of wild rice Wade bought for _them_. “Petey-pie!” He gasped comically, making Peter look at him with a tilted head.

“Hm?” He muffled around the food as he held the empty container in his hands along with a fork - he objected to using chopsticks _months_ ago, ‘too much of a hassle to eat’.

Wade tried to fight back the urge to laugh at the young boy’s befuddled expression and his inability to _stop_ eating. “Petey… When was the last time you had a good meal? You’re eating like me on Christmas, wait no- Halloween. I feed you, don’t I?” He asked, gesturing to the empty container of rice in his hands.

Peter swallowed the food in his mouth and put the container and fork down, trying to think of a good response the mercenary would buy. “Do you remember back before we knew each other as Peter and Wade? When we only knew our superhero and anti-hero selves?” Wade nods. “Okay, so you remember us meeting on the rooftops and eating and I would have to get at least three of your orders?” Again, Wade nods.

“That’s because of my fast metabolism. It has nothing to do with how well you feed me, I’m almost always going to be hungry. Since getting these powers… these abilities, I eat three times what a person should, and that means I eat more than you, too. You get one box of rice, I get three.” He shrugged. “So, it’s not that you’re not feeding me enough, it’s that my body just… Well, I guess it is like that. But it’s better than when I was living by myself. I would have ramen and like a sandwich for the day.”

Wade listened intently and nodded along with what he was saying, remember all of it. “Wait, wait, wait. Before I came along your body, that needs at _least_ three orders of Chinese to function, was only getting a package of ramen and a single sandwich _A DAY?!”_ Peter nods a little bit. “Petey what the **_F#@%?!_ ** ” The boy jumped at the sudden loudness of his partner, causing Wade to calm immediately and put a hand on his back soothingly. “Baby boy, you _need_ to eat more.”

Peter simply shrugged and picked at the chicken in the box in front of them, suddenly self-conscious about how much he ate although he really was starving. Wade noticed the way he shrunk inside himself and stopped eating.

“Petie?” He asked softly, causing the boy to turn his head, facing Wade. “Baby boy, I didn’t mean to make you self-conscious. And honestly? I love that you have a bigger eating appetite than me, now I don’t feel bad about getting a lot more food.” He joked, trying to make the boy laugh.

“Seriously, though; I love you, and you need to tell me when you feel like going hog-wild on food and when you don’t so I know how much to feed my baby.”

That made Peter smile; that sickening, ear-to-ear giddy smile that Wade fell in love with. The one that makes Peter’s eyes sparkle just a little more than they already are, the one that always managed to pick Wade up on his worst days, the one that let Wade know he was doing good; because this relationship thing is fucking terrifying for him, especially now that he’s been with his best friend for a few months he’s worried he’ll screw it all up. It’s the smile that was there when Wade first asked him out, the same smile that was there through all the bad days, the one that always tried to make Wade happy again. And dammit, he wasn’t going to let it die. Because that was the one _real_ thing he had in his life, and it was Peter.

After they ate Wade decided that they’d had a long enough night and scooped Peter up in his arms, (despite his protests that ‘I can walk on my own, Wade, you don’t need to keep carrying me’) and brought him into their bedroom before changing into better clothes (which in this case was his Spider-Man boxers and a Captain America tee shirt that fit him too well for Peter’s liking [more like his sanity]) and climbing into bed next to the young hero.

“Hey, Wade?” Peter asked softly after they’d gotten situated; Wade’s arm was wrapped around Peter as he lay snuggled into his chest, their legs intertwined as Peter held the mercenary’s hand in his own, feeling over the scars and kissing his knuckles ever so often.

The mercenary was pulled from his thoughts when Peter whispered his name in the comforting almost-silence of the room (Peter insisted on keeping their bathroom light on and the door cracked, and a fan on setting two for white noise). He glanced down at him to study for discomfort before settling into the mattress once more, closing his eyes and sighing contently. “Yeah, Spidey?” He asked in the same soft tone, the silence almost too good to break.

Peter chewed his lip a little as he played with Wade’s hand absentmindedly, foot rubbing against the other’s under the covers. “I love you a lot.” He answered quietly, snuggling closer into Wade and draping an arm over his stomach, dropping the mercenary’s hand as Wade’s tightened around Peter’s waist once more, thumb brushing up and down the skin that was exposed from under the tee he’d worn into bed.

Wade couldn’t help but smile at the other’s sweetness. He loved that Peter just felt like saying he loved Wade all the time. Partly for reassurance, he suspected, since Wade was a bit of a flight risk; but not with Peter. He’d stay with Peter if the boy wished, or go if that was what he wanted. Honestly, he would give his life for Peter. And it sounds crazy, yeah. It did to Wade the first time he realized it, but now he knows that it’s not obsession or passion that’s keeping him with the other, or keeping them together in general. It’s their _devotion_ to each other, as friends and lovers. So when Peter tells Wade once again that he loves him, something different washes over him. This domestic feeling he hasn’t felt in years, that he was worried he would never feel again with anyone; and here he is, at five a.m., snuggled up with another superhero in bed and whispering ‘I love you’s in the near silence. It’s poetic, almost. Except for the fact that Wade has a hit count of well over the amount of people Peter’s saved since getting his powers. But, that was before he gave it all up for this… boy, that somehow can turn Wade’s most, depressing, suicidal days to some of the lightest and brightest ones he’s had in years. This boy, who has ‘cuted’ his way out of almost every situation in his life. The boy, who instead of going to prom, or dances, or drinking with stupid teenagers some odd few years ago, chose to save the city countless times, dozens. This boy who chose everyone else’s life over his own. Who would sacrifice himself in a heartbeat for the ones he loves, even Wade. This boy who is everything Wade has ever wanted in a partner, in a lover, and so much more than he could hope for. This boy who, bit by bit and piece by piece, is making a lovable, soft-hearted sap out of the stone-cold mercenary he met only two years ago, and who is now the most important person in his life.

“I love you a lot too, Parker.” Is all Wade responds with. Because how can he explain how much Peter means to him? He can’t. So he just settles on the simple stuff praying that Peter knows that he'd do anything for him.

The two fall asleep in mere seconds, engulfed in the warm embraces of each other and the guarantee that they’ll wake up next to each other in the morning. The guarantee that Wade will, once again, wake Peter up with soft kisses and his hands running up and down the boy’s sides as he whispers good morning into his ear and trails kisses down his jaw and to his lips as he wakes with a smile. Or the guarantee that Peter will wake Wade up by laying completely on top of the brute and kiss along his chest and neck and collar until he wakes with a groggy ‘mm, morning’ to the young Spider before they both start their day. The guarantees are what comfort them as they fall asleep peacefully like they do every night, knowing that when they wake up, the other will be right there, waiting for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy I got this done this weekend, you guys! I'm so loving everyone who leaves comments on here and it made my morning!
> 
> Also, I apologize for some of the 'tense inconsistencies' I promise I'll go back and fix them. All except for the Prologue and flashbacks will be in Present tense, so I'll go fix those before posting Chapter 3 sometime this week.

 

Wade woke up before Peter that morning. The sweet smell of August air filtering through the cracked windows, the sun casting itself over the two as they lay in bed sleeping peacefully. 

_ The light always did have a way of making Peter look even more beautiful, somehow. _ Wade thought to himself as he carded his fingers through the boy's messy hair. He remembered the first time he ever saw Peter’s face.  
  
  


_ “Wade! Come on, give it back!” Peter hollered to the mercenary who’d snatched his food. _

_ They couldn’t have been dating a couple weeks. They’d kiss and make out on rooftops in the early morning or late at night, go get something to eat around town in their suits or just Peter in his, since he hadn’t revealed his identity yet. They were doing good, the best relationship Wade had had in years; Peter, too.  _

_ The merc snorted a laugh and waved the taco in the air teasingly. “C’mon, Webs, just one kiss!” He laughed, pulling his mask off and puckering his lips. _

_ In a flash Peter was pinning Wade to the roof, taking the taco from Wade’s hand and kissing him hard, his mask balled up in his hand. _

_ Wade was about to open his eyes before Peter put a hand over them. “Wade, I’m.. I’m not wearing my mask…” _

_ “So? I won’t judge you or tease you. If anything I’ll probably kiss you again.” Wade laughed, putting his hand over Peter’s, slowly pulling it down. _

_ As soon as he moved his hand he was met with a shock of wild brown hair, a gorgeous jawline and facial structure, warm doe eyes, and perfect pink lips.  _

_ He reached his hands up and put them on Peter’s jaw and cheek then moved them around his chin and then to his forehead before his hands pushed through the boy’s hair, Wade’s jaw slack in awe as he looks over and memorizes every little inch of Peter’s face. _

_ “What are you doing…?” Peter asked softly, face bright red and burning as he looked back into Wade’s piercing blue eyes as they studied him. _

_ Wade didn’t answer, just kept looking at him before he leaned in and brushed their lips against each other before giving him a full kiss, stealing both their breath as Wade’s fingers became tangled in the wild brown hair. _

_ Slowly, they pulled apart. “M-My name is Peter…” _

_ Wade just smiled, their foreheads pressed together. Now he had a beautiful name to put to an even more beautiful face. _  
  
  


 

He kept carding his fingers through the brunette’s hair, lightly tugging at certain times, knowing how peaceful it was to Peter.

Not long after the boy’s doe eyes fluttered open. He watched Wade for a moment before their eyes locked and Wade’s lips curled up into a smiled before he leaned down for a kiss.

The silence after they wake up had always been Peter’s favorite thing. They just watch either other or kiss in silence until the workday beckons for one of them, usually Peter.

This time, though, it’s Wade who’s beckoned as his phone vibrated on the wooden nightstand.  The two groaned as Wade pulled away from his boyfriend to answer his cell.

“Pool, here. Who tha  _ fuck _ ‘s calling at five a.m.?” He grumbled into the phone, making Peter huff a small laugh beside him as he runs a hand through his hair.  “Mhm… wait, what?... Okay, yeah, be there soon.” He hangs up the phone and gets out of bed without another word, which is worrying enough.

Peter follows his lead, putting on a baggy sweatshirt that’s probably Wade’s, slightly worn-out jeans, his glasses, and a pair of tattered Vans. Wade, ever classy, pulls on a Hooters tee and a simple pair of X-Men sweats over his leather/spandex suit before pocketing his phone. He takes Peter’s hand in his and leads him out the door, mumbling something about Stark wanting them at the Avenger’s base ASAP before locking the apartment and pulling him down the street.

The walk to the facility is tedious and unnecessary, mostly because there’s a subway, but also because there are taxis and Wade has a damned motorcycle that could get them there so much faster than walking. But, Wade  _ insisted _ this was ‘safer’, which only made Peter’s skin crawl.

When they arrived Peter scanned his badge at the door so they could get inside before leading Wade to the Avenger’s conference room which is where Tony most likely was.

When they opened the door to the conference room, much to Peter’s surprise, all the Avenger’s and Tony were seated in various places around the room, all face the couch in the middle that was in a perfect cozy ‘L’ shape.

The two very warily sat on the couch, Peter seated a little closer to Wade than what was socially acceptable for ‘just friends’. But he needed the support, especially since he had the tingling feeling he might not leave the building in high spirits.

After a few minutes, Steve entered the room and clasped Tony’s shoulder before taking a seat at a large oak table across from Clint who looked to be nursing another hangover. His late nights with Natasha never did end well.

Steve cleared his throat, drawing the attention of those in the room. “Tony and I brought you here because we have some troubling news.” He began, which only made Peter’s gut twist more as he restrained from grabbing Wade’s hand.

“We’ve noticed, through precautionary surveillance cameras, that a certain group of individuals has been taking a special interest in our young friend.” Steven nodded towards Peter and Tony flung a file into the air for everyone to see. Multiple cameras, multiple people that look near identical or at least people wearing the same outfit taking pictures of Peter’s apartment, of him on his way to work, and school, and him… oh god, without his mask in his suit on top of a building.

Suddenly, a shiver runs up Peter’s spine and there’s a shrill pain in his shoulder, following a loud gunshot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that! Sorry about the cliffhanger! XD
> 
> Also, Wade's motorcycle will come in later, so will Aunt May. And I apologize for the shortened chapter 2 but three is going to be so freaking long and I needed a divider, so sorry about the super short chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I apologize for the shortened chapter 2 but three is going to be so freaking long and I needed a divider, so sorry about the super short chapter.


End file.
